Domesticated large animals such as horses and other large animals kept in zoos or exhibits need constant grooming of their coat in order to maintain a neat appearance, as well as to ensure a good and healthy skin and coat.
Grooming is typically performed by a groomer using a hand brush or other implement such as a curry comb. The groomer must closely approach the animal to be groomed and use his or her own muscle power to clean the animals coat. Often, the animal is quite dirty and dusty which results in the groomer being exposed to a considerable amount of dirt and dust. Additionally, the small hand brushes which are now used take a considerable amount of time to completely groom a large animal like a horse.
Several problems arise with this prior system and method including the inability of a shorter groomer such as a young person, to completely and adequately reach the back of a larger animal such as a horse. A groomer often must resort to using a small step stool or other similar device which forces the groomer to balance precariously around the animal, and increases the likelihood of the groomer falling from the step stool and sustaining an injury. Additionally, young groomers are often afraid to reach the underside or belly of a large animal which is required in order to properly groom the animal. Finally, many groomers do not have the physical strength required to exert enough pressure on the grooming implement to properly clean the animal's coat.
Accordingly, what is needed is a grooming system and method which allows a groomer to remain somewhat removed from the animal to be groomed, while applying enough force on the grooming implement to properly clean the animal's coat. Additionally, such a system and method should allow the groomer to select and interchange a grooming implement from among a number of grooming implements. Finally, such a grooming system should allow the grooming implement to pivot or articulate about a supporting handle, facilitating grooming of both the animal's back, located somewhat higher than the groomer, as well as the animal's underside, located somewhat lower than the groomer.